


welcome back, i think

by morgernstern2003



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, George Washington is a Dad, Hamliza, Lams - Freeform, Law School, Multi, The Schuyler Sisters, elams, pathetically short chapters, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgernstern2003/pseuds/morgernstern2003
Summary: eliza's back to finally start law school after two years of break, will she reunite with alex and john or will they have moved on without heri hate that summary but thats what it is





	welcome back, i think

**Author's Note:**

> yo so im sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

chapter 1.  
Three people sat on the end of the boardwalk staring out at the sea and stars, their hands linked and their shoulders touching.

All the boardwalk attractions long since abandoned, the big wheel sat still, the compartments rusting over, the sound of laughter absent, any caricature artist that may have once set up shop on the boardwalk long gone (but that was all part of its charm). The only hint of joy left was the three people sat on the old wooden planks.

\The first has long glossy black hair that the gently hit the small of their back, the person in the middle had greasy brown chocolate hair, tied back loosely in a ribbon at the back of their neck, the third persons hair was cut into a short buzz cut so they could feel the breeze on the back of their neck.

A perfect picture of piece.

A moment of relaxation in a life of stress.

Leaning against each other, they watched the sun rise ignoring everything except the sight in front of them (very similar to one they had admired at the start of their relationship), and each other because this would be the last beautiful moment these two would experience in quite a while. they had been sat in the same position for some time, when the member of the trio with the shortest hair checked their phone. 

There it was the end of a perfect moment, at the end of a practically perfect time of their lives.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two years later.  
As Eliza pulled the moving truck into her house she sighed, she was back in her and her sisters house without her sisters. She was back after two years of travelling and working around the world, she was back in a place that has once meant so much to her. 

Now it seemed to hold old memories of her time doing her bachelors degree, of laughing with her sisters, of messing around with her friends and of falling in love with Alexander and John. 

Now she was back to finish her law degree or rather start it, her father had called out her ball shit on her latest excuse on why she hadn't started it yet. So her she was back at kings college. Her sister Angelica of to run the world of politics and the actual world, ready to work. Her sister Peggy going into her last year of her bachelors degree at Yale. 

Honestly Eliza didn't really know how to tackle law school without her sisters by her side. all her friends, as well as John and Alexander, will be in their last year of law school. 

she knew she was going to have to face them at some point, it was inevitable. She was sure some of her friends would have mentioned that she was coming back to them, not to mention the fact that they would be on the same campus again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three years ago  
Alex was lying on his bed in his and Laf's dorm, Eliza curled around his right side, John on his left, both of them napping.

They had insisted in moving all Alex's stuff into his dorm. He had told them it was fine but they had pushed him onto a chair and done the job anyway, making themselves tired in the process. 

He has missed them. Alex had spend the last two and a half weeks with his parent, George and Martha Washington fussing over him. John had been in South Carolina visiting his family (well just his siblings) and Eliza had gone up to Albany with her sisters to visit her parents. Alex was defiantly glad they where back. 

His thoughts changing to how good this year was going to be , it was their as year of pre-law and their second year of being in a official relationship. This was his dream year

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and if i should write another chapter


End file.
